ARTEMIS AND THE DEMINDWIPE
by Holly Bennett
Summary: ARTEMIS AND HOLLY ARE BACK AND NEED A TOTAL RECALL


Chapter 1:  
  
Captain Holly Short was having a cup of coffee in the nearest café to police plaza it was true that her career had taken another bang and she was put on retrieval but she had the satisfaction of seeing Root run around doing tea for the new commander, commander trouble kelp!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Trouble seemed to have no problem with women police, but then again he never had a trouble with anything it's easier to ignore it. Holly had made her way back to police plaza when "Holly he's gone, he's gone!" yelled the lieutenant Root "who?" holly asked puzzled "mulch he escaped trouble wants you to do Recon" "why?" "He's heading for fowl manor". Holly rushed up to the surface towards Tara and then backs to Artemis`s place. Again.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Holly reached the door of Fowl manor with one thought in her head: why? She knocked and a large figure came up to the door she at once remembered him and funny enough he did too! Then she realised Artemis gave Mulch a coin which probable if she knew Artemis contained a disc (how could he) she whispered her theory into her mike to Foaly and Root who were in then ops booth and they agreed. That was defiantly like him. "Holly old friend how nice he's been expecting you oh yeah you forgot these" said butler handing her the hazel iris cams, "oh butler I've missed you, how's the old man?" "Fine I've gotten used to it now and Juliet is Artemis`s guard, shall we?" "Yeah I'm dieing to see Artemis again and Mulch" replied Holly "oh, we'd hope you missed that" smirked butler.  
  
CHAPTER 4: Holly walked in to Artemis`s study where there had been TV's and computer's watching the house, but now there was pictures of Artemis and his family and ????Artemis in a chair talking to Mulch Diggums he slowly turned his head towards Holly and said "captain glad you could make it now!!" screamed the boy and before Holly had a chance a huge bag had trapped her and a dart had punched her suit allowing her to fall into darkness. CHAPTER 5:  
  
Holly woke up to find herself in a very familiar place then it clicked she was in her cell when Artemis had abducted her and held her for ransom. A small voice in her head told her he was back to his nasty, spiteful self she had to remind him somehow she would!  
  
Butler walked into Holly's cell and took a heavy sigh and said " I know what your thinking and I know because that disc reminded me like when we kidnapped you but Artemis needs something stronger like peps a recording of events you got any?" "Yeah but not now Foaly has you could take him down to the haven that might do it get me some equipment and I'll ask Foaly, but first I want to know what's going on" said Holly coolly gazing at butler "well, um, well Mulch and Artemis are setting a crime spree and Mulch said better get you out of the way, right I'll get the equipment" and he left Holly to ponder her thoughts.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
When Butler came back he had tons of confiscated equipment, "butler where `s Artemis`s parents?" "Out for the weekend" came the replied. Butler handed over the mike and at once life was coming from it "holly it foaly, holly come in it foaly" "foaly I need clearance to bring down Artemis and butler please before they do anything drastic we need to remind them" "ok holly bring them down you have 5 hours for them to come down and up .ok." "Understood".  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
Somehow Holly and Butler were making their way to the haven with Artemis unconious in the back with Mulch complaining loudly " oh shut the hell up or I'll vaporise you!" yelled Holly after an hour of his continuous moaning " butler here there should be a pod here waiting I'm sorry friend but here you need to sleep" she said the last word with a loud and strong voice that they somehow obeyed " good dwarf, good mud man" smirked Holly.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Artemis woke up to Root's face blowing a huge fungus cigar in his face unpleasant under any circumstances. " Right fowl (he began) do you know me" " no, I don't where am I " inquired Artemis just then Holly butted in and said " Artemis remember me it's holly short remember you abducted me once and I gave you your mothers sanity for half the ransom money remember " "no" replied Artemis "wait, vaguely" "come on Holly your on a roll " smirked the centaur "foaly, wait I know this is the haven and we're in police plaza and (he turned to the commander, trouble cocked up) your Root " "holly I'm sorry but I didn't want to lose those memory's forever you understand that don't you you're the reason I have my family and I don't want to forget that" whispered Artemis.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
As soon as he had arrived he had returned home, back to fowl manor he turned and he saw Holly standing in front of him, smiling, butler was standing behind him and behind Holly was root and Foaly. CHAPTER 10:  
  
"Artemis I'll ..." her voice was cut off by an unexpected hug off Artemis "holly without you I would have done something stupid, thank you" root and foaly were giggling behind holly, "before you two propose I want to say thank for getting me back to commander and Holly remember I'm commander now not kelp" explained Root, " sorry mud boy but I've got no thanks for ya" said foaly, "Artemis can I come and see you now that you remember us " whispered holly "yeah" replied Artemis relived that she wasn't going to mind wipe him , "goodbye Artemis " and she kissed him on the cheek and they vanished but Artemis knew Holly will be waiting for him , always waiting and he'll always be there just In time.  
  
By holly Bennett's partner in crime! . Ha!(JULIET) 


End file.
